Querida extraña
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: Hablar contigo no era sencillo. Tu naturaleza impulsiva me hacía temerte pero a la vez me hacía tener curiosidad. Nunca se sabía cuándo ibas a salir por ahí a golpear a las chicas de la otra aula. Saltabas en los pupitres, te encantaba abrazarme aunque a mí me extrañaba a sobremanera. Siempre fuiste tan tú…/no pertenece a ningun libro, es una historia original, MIA.


Querida extraña:

Hoy, como todas las noches desde que te conocí, he soñado contigo. Con tu hermosa sonrisa, con el destello de tus ojos, con tu forma de reír, con tu forma de ver las cosas. No me había dado cuenta que tan importante te habías vuelto para mi hasta que miré mi mano y me forcé a entender que ya no estabas ahí para sostenerla…

El día que te conocí fue extraño. Cuando llegué al salón de clases me topé contigo y nos miramos, muy fijamente, por mucho rato. Era como si ya te hubiera visto hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás. Y me gustaste. Desde el primer día.

Hablar contigo no era sencillo. Tu naturaleza impulsiva me hacía temerte pero a la vez me hacía tener curiosidad. Nunca se sabía cuándo ibas a salir por ahí a golpear a las chicas de la otra aula. Saltabas en los pupitres, te encantaba abrazarme aunque a mí me extrañaba a sobremanera. Siempre fuiste tan tú…

Al principio pensé que se trataba de una simple atracción, provocada por los cambios en nosotros y teniendo nuestra edad, a mi entender, no era posible que estuviese enamorado. Me negué a aceptarlo durante mucho tiempo, inclusive, te dije a ti, y a alguien muy importante para mí, que no me interesaba tener novias. Continué de esa forma hasta que ya me fue imposible sacarte de mi mente...

No quería quedarme con los brazos cruzados después de rendirme ante este hecho. Por lo que busqué, por muchos medios, un modo para hablarte de lo que sentía. Pregunté a mucha gente acerca de cuál era la mejor manera de abordar el tema y mientras tanto, existía la incertidumbre de saber si tu realmente sentías algo por mí.

Pasaron muchas cosas durante ese tiempo de incertidumbre. Y por azahares del destino, terminé en el hospital debido a la influenza. Durante ese tiempo no pude ir a la escuela, por lo que pensé que tal vez y solo tal vez hubiera cambios en cómo te sentías respecto a los demás. Eso me daba miedo, mucho más del que crees. Inclusive, llegué a cuestionarme si aún recordabas mi cara.

Y esa tarde, cuando pensé que no podría hacer más que dormir y pensar que nada sucedería, llamaste a mi celular. Al responder un simple "¿hola?" debido a que no conocía tu número, tu exclamaste un "¡Le pedí a Víctor que me diera tu numero!"

Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que si me recordabas, que te preocupabas por mí, que querías saber de mi persona. Estuvimos conversando por teléfono por mucho tiempo. Me contaste lo que había de nuevo en el salón de clases, me preguntaste si estaba bien, reímos juntos y también hablamos de cosas sin sentido. Y entonces me preguntaste si me gustabas…algo aturdido por la pregunta, te dije la verdad. Me gustabas, pero quera pedirte ser mi novia en persona.

Seguiste llamándome cuando las enfermeras no me vigilaban ni estaban de cotillas viendo lo que hacía. Era divertido hablar contigo. Contaba las horas hasta que llamabas y entonces ese simple "¿hola?" se transformó en "¡te estaba esperando!" acompañado de risas.

Ese viernes que me dejaron salir del hospital, acudí a mi casa y, después de comer por fin algo decente, fui a la escuela, aunque tarde. Te volví a ver. Te habías cortado el cabello y estabas usando una bufanda azul con blanco que yo había dejado olvidada un día. Lucias hermosa para mí.

Ese día durante el descanso, te pedí que habláramos. Una vez solos, te dije todo lo que tú ya sabias sobre mis sentimientos, acompañados de un "¿quisieras ser mi novia?". Estaba nervioso y por un momento llegue a desear salir corriendo, escapar de lo que acababa de hacer, pero todo eso fue historia cuando me respondiste un "si quiero". Ese día te di mi primer beso y tú dijiste que también había sido el tuyo. No cabía en mí mismo al estar tan feliz.

Los días siguientes fueron geniales. Comencé a aceptar el hecho de regalarte una flor del jardín de mi mamá todas las mañanas aunque ella se molestara, a abrazarte cuando nadie nos veía, a cambiar mi opinión acerca de los besos, tanto en la mejilla como en los labios. Estaba enamorado de ti y sobre eso nada podía hacer. Solo rendirme ante ti.

Y entonces, una noche, recibí un mensaje de texto por parte tuya…

_"Lo siento, me gusta Víctor, te necesitaba para acercarme a él. _

_Ya no me sirves para nada, por eso te dejo. _

_Espero que encuentres a alguien más._

_K."_

Todo a mi alrededor se derrumbó… esa noche no pude dejar de llorar. ¿Así que todo este tiempo fui una simple herramienta para ti? ¿Para qué lograras lo que querías? ¿Por alguien que ni siquiera sabía que existías hasta que estuviste de novia conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui suficiente para ti?

Me sentí desplazado, utilizado y humillado. Yo de verdad te quería. Y hubiera dado todo, TODO, porque me vieras de la misma forma también. Pero nada de eso era posible ya. No podía hacer nada más que aceptar que me dejaste, ingrata, y que me pagaste con traición…

Después de eso….no podía escribir, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada. Todo estaba mal, yo estaba mal. Y todo se volvió el motivo perfecto para sentir un peso en mi cuerpo que no me dejaba continuar. Y sin darme cuenta dejé de comer como siempre. Las horas sin dormir se acumulaban y al dormir siempre tenía pesadillas que me hacían despertar gritando y llorando… abrazándome a mí mismo, protegiéndome del frio inexistente que mi lio mental me había creado.

Me obligué a mí mismo a no mostrarte mi dolor, a no derrumbarme frente a ti aunque sabía que estaba mal. No te di el placer de saber que estaba sufriendo por culpa tuya y al mismo tiempo, me obligué a levantarme por orgullo. Porque no fui yo quien falló, porque no fui yo quien te lastimó, porque no fui yo quien jugó con tus sentimientos. Y porque puedo salir a la superficie de este maldito agujero negro en el que me metiste sin depender de ti.

Hoy, en la escuela, nuevamente me pediste hablar. Me dijiste que lo sentías por haber terminado conmigo, y me pediste volver _"porque Víctor dijo que no". _¿Disculpa? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estas tratando de utilizarme otra vez? ¿Por qué Víctor dijo que no? Lo siento, pero por muy enamorado que este de ti, no dejare que me utilices y juegues conmigo otra vez. No puedo perdonarte, no puedo olvidar ese mensaje ni puedo olvidar el agujero negro ni el frio. Por eso, es que te respondi de la forma más seca posible: "Pide perdón cuando lo sientas de verdad. Y pídeme volver contigo cuando de verdad me quieras, no porque alguien más te rechazó."

Esta tarde volví a mi casa y me obligué a matar el sentimiento que tenía por ti. Ese que no me dejaba habla correctamente, el que me hacía sonrojar de la nada, el que me hacía actuar como un imbécil. Tu traición y mi coraje terminaron por hacer que ese que conociste muriera definitivamente, en su lugar quedó el agujero negro y el dolor. Decidí que haría algo con ellos después y entonces, una vez terminé mi tazón de Avena, me fui a dormir.

Durante mi sueño te vi, como todos los días. Sonriéndome ampliamente al llegar al salón de clases, gritándole a un par de nuestros compañeros de clase que dejaran de hacer alboroto sin ti. Si…era una de esas tantas escenas en las que lograbas que mi corazón latiera desbocado y me olvidara de todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Ahora ya no hay nada de eso. Hoy me dueles más que nunca. Nuevamente me robas el sueño, pero no por el mismo motivo color de rosa que antes. Es por eso que te encuentras leyendo estas líneas.

Te escribí para agradecerte el haberme dado razones para pensarte, para sonreír, para enamorarme de ti. Agradezco también todas esas ocasiones en las que actué como un estúpido queriendo decir una cosa y acabando por decir otra muy distinta. Por último, te agradezco el haberme hecho creer que me correspondías.

Te regalo mi dolor, te regalo mis lágrimas, me deshago de tu recuerdo devolviéndote los restos de ese corazón que pisoteaste. Te regalaría mi odio hacia ti, pero no existe. Por lo tanto….te regalo mis palabras como lo último que tengo para darte.

Ya no puedo verte a la cara. Me regaño internamente al recordar tu hermoso nombre que tanto sufrimiento me causa el decirlo. Me he quedado con los restos de ti, por lo tanto considero justo el escribirte con los restos de ese ser alegre, tímido y despreocupado que tú conociste…

Al escribirte…

**_Con los restos de Alekxander…._**

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-**

**Yo… no quiero dar explicaciones acerca de esto, ¿vale?**

**No hay ánimos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Xei.**


End file.
